College Years
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Long before Barbra Jean was in the picture, long before Brock and Reba had children; this are Reba and Brock in college! Part 7's up.. FINALLY!
1. Prologue

_Note: So, here's another, new story! I just started writing and decided to give you guys the prologue and the first chapter in the same time. I hope, that way, you will be able to review it a little better. Let me know what you think of it, and if you think I should post more! x._

**Prologue **

It was a early Friday morning when Reba woke up. The sun was shining through her curtains and she could hear the birds whistle. She had a little more than an hour until her boyfriend would be ringing her doorbell to give her a ride to their college. It would be the last ride to school this year; after this Friday, they would have their summer holidays. Both went to the same school, doing completely different things though. Reba always smiled when she thought about him. His hair, his eyes, his body, his skin... Everything was perfect about him. He was also very a gentleman, a nice, funny person and populair at school. Her thoughts of him always made her doubt as well though. She knew she liked him a lot, but she wasn't sure it was real love. She never told anyone about that though, and since her boyfriend was an incredible guy, she was positive she loved him. Something always kept spinning in her head that something wasn't right. Reba was a populair girl at school as well, but she never called herself a populair girl. Reba hated the way it sounded, because when she though about pretty girls, she always had those stereotype cheerleader in her head; pretty but dumb and mean. She didn't wanted to be that way, even though she was a cheerleader. She came downstairs drowsy and realised her roommates were already gone. She was slowly making her breakfast and ate as if she had plenty of time. When she came out of her shower though, she realised she had to speed up a little if she wanted to bee ready in time. She had plenty of things to do though; she needed to decide what clothes to wear, how to do her hair and she needed time to put on her make up. As quick as she possibly could she picked out an outfit –a simple white tanktop with a short jeansskirt and her black heels,- and put on her usual make-up. She quickly blowdried her hair. When she looked into the mirror, she figured she looked fine for the day. When she started packing her bag for the schoolday, she heard a car honk. She recognized her boyfriend's car. She opened the window of her room and saw his beautiful posture leaning casually towards the car. She waved at him and yelled: "I'll be out in a minute honey!" He just nodded and gave her a wink; he was used to his girl being late.

*

It was that same early Friday morning when Brock woke up, the sun shining through his curtains. He wasn't hearing the birds though, all he heard was a incredible annoying headache. It was the only thing he could feel and hear. He knew he had been drinking a little bit too much the night before. But the party was great, and he had a good time. The headace he knew he would have, was worth the party the night before. When he looked at his alarmclock, he realised he needed to pick up his girlfriend in twenty minutes. He skipped his breakfast and headed stread for the shower and his toothbrush. Only thinking about her already made him feel happy. She was everything he wanted. She was gorgeous, had sparkling blue eyes and was loved by every single person in their school. Her body was incredible –thanks to her cheerleading skills,- and she had the most beautiful lips he had ever seen. He was sure his girlfriend wasn't too keen on his partybehaviour of the night before though. She hadn't been there, and he had taken a tiny little bit of advantage of it. After all, a lot of beautiful girls had been there. He loved his girlfriend though, and he was positive she would never find out about the adventures he had once in a while. After all, she was everything a man could wish for. When he looked at his alarmclock, he realised he needed to pick up his girlfriend in twenty minutes. He skipped his breakfast and headed stread for the shower and his toothbrush.. After a quick shower he put on a pair of jeans and a blouse, put his boots on and grabbed his carkeys. He almost forgot his books, but rememberd he left them in his car. Exactly in time he was in front of his girlfriends house. When he honked, his girlfriend came walking outside with her gorgeous smile, her strawberryblonde hair weavy as always. She got in the car and leand in to kiss him. "Hi honey!" "Hey sweetie, you're just in time." When they drove away, he realised how lucky he was, with his beautiful Kirsty next to him.

*

Ten minutes later than planned, Reba came running out of her house. After she finished packing her books, she realised she'd lost her sunglasses somewhere, and she couldn't live without them. After a quick search –her room looked like hell afterwards,- she saw them lying on her desk. She could hit herself for looking everywhere but there, but grabbed her bag instead and run out of her dorm. Her boyfriend was still leaning towards his car, waiting for her. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and then got into the car. "I'm sorry I'm late Jack, I lost everything I could possibly lose." He gave her one of his adorable smiles. "Let me guess; your sunglasses?" She smiled. "How do you guess?"


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

**  
**When Reba and Jack arrived at school, the schoolbell had already rung. As fast as they could, they both headed off for their first classes. Both went to another direction after they kissed goodbye. When Reba got close to her classroom, she heard someone calling her name. "Reba! Reba, wait up!" She turned around to see one of her best friends, Kirsty. Kirsty was a member of the school's cheerleaderteam, just like Reba, and they were very keen on each other the first time they met, about three years ago. Their friendship grew stronger and stronger, and at a point, they realised they were one of each other's best friends. "Hey Kirsty! You're late as well." The girls smiled and walked to their classroom. "Yeah. Brock came to pick me up, and we were here on time actually. But we were just... Well, we were having fun." Kirsty winked to her friend, and Reba laughed. She knew what Kirsty meant. While both were laughing, they knocked on their classroom and went insinde. They were lucky, and were allowed to sit down and join the class. They tried to pay attention, but –as usual,- they had to tell each other a lot, and instead of hearing their teachter talk about certain economic things, they were talking about their upcoming weekends and holiday, films and their boyfriends.

When they finally had their lunchbreak, Reba and Kirsty were both looking for their boyfrieds. Their were sitting on a four persons table, in the corner of the cafeteria. Reba and Kirsty waved, and then patiently waited in line until they got their food. "Wow, they did their best today." Reba murmered when she saw what was on the menu that day; fishsticks and french fries with carrots. "Didn't we have that Wednesday as well?" Kirsty asked. Both knew they answer was yes. And both hated fishsticks. With a disgusted look on their faces, they walked over to the table Brock and Jack were sitting at. Brock and Jack started laughing immidiately when they saw the girls' faces. "Not very keen on the fishsticks, aren't you?" Jack teased his girlfriend when she sat down next to him and stuck out her tongue. Jack kissed Reba, and Brock kissed Kirsty. While they were having lunch, they were discussing about their plans for the weekend. "Hey guys, I heard Melissa was having a party tonight. Maybe we can go there?" Brock asked, smiling. It wasn't a big secret that he loved to party. His favorite weekends were usually those that included a lot of beer, his friends, his girlfriend and good music. And of course other beautiful girls weren't too bad either. He would never admit that to Kirsty though. Reba smiled. "I like that, I'm looking forward to a party again actually." Brock smiled; he knew Reba would like it. Reba didn't go out that much, but when she did, she usually picked the good party's. Kirsty didn't look that happy with the idea though. Brock stroke her hand gently and said: "You're not in the mood?" Kirsty shrugged. "I'm not sure... We had one yesterday as well, and I'm actually kinda tired. But you can go if you like." Kirsty gave her boyfriend a smile, and he smiled back. He took a smug of his drink and said: "And you Jack, you're up for a good party?" He nodded. "Of course. I can't stay too long, though. I have to work the early shift tomorrow morning." Brock nodded, and Jack added: "But I always love a good party." After their lunchbreak, the four friends headed for their next classes. The four had decided to drink something together at Kirsty's appartment, so Kirsty wouldn't be alone the entire night. Around eleven pm, Reba, Brock and Jack would head for Melissa's party, and Brock would bring Reba home that night.

When Brock, Reba and Jack arrived at Melissa's party –even later than planned,- the three of them were very tipsy, and probably on the edge of drunk. They had decided to walk to Melissa's apartment, which was just two blocks away from Kirsty's house, since that would probably a lot safer than driving or even riding a bike. When the three walked in, Melissa waved and walked over to them. Melissa was one of the cheerleader's in Reba's team, and they were pretty good friends. "Guys! I'm glad you guys came!" She hugged all three a bit too long, and said: "The drinks are standing over there," she pointed to her kitchen, "and if you are hungry, there's some food standing there as well." Reba, Brock and Jack smiled and Brock said: "Mel! We brought a bottle of...Well, of something with us. We figured someone would drink it anyway." He held up a huge bottle of a certain unknown drink, and Melissa smiled. She hugged him and give him a kiss on his mouth and said: "That is só thoughtfull of you, thanks!" She grabbed the bottle to put it in the kitchen, and while Brock walked after Melissa, Jack whispered a little too loud in Reba's ear: "Is that going to be his new catch?" Reba just laughed. Everybody knew Brock was cheating on Kirsty. It was impossible that Kirsty didn't, but she just seemed to pretend as if she never saw or heard anything. Brock was a incredible womanizer, and everyone was used to it. He promised Jack though he'd never had sex with another girl but Kirsty since they were dating. Reba usually wasn't too keen on Brock's little adventures, but because of all the alcohol, she didn't gave a damn about it. While Jack grabbed her hand and kissed her, they walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. Brock was openly flirting with a drunken Melissa, who was only giggling and touching him. Jack and Reba just looked and grabbed a drink, and then dissepeared out of the kitchen.

Just half an hour later, Reba and Jack were lying on a couch, in a dark corner of Kirsty's appartment. Reba was lying on top of him, kissing him, while Jack was touching Reba in every possible place she let him. Reba and Jack were together for almost a year, but they weren't having sex yet. Reba wasn't ready for it yet, and although Jack wished she would, he agreed to not have sex untill Reba wanted. Because of the alcohol, Reba loosend up a lot, but still wasn't giving in to any of Jack's hints to go upstairs to a bedroom. It was a good thing they didn't, since Brock was upstairs with Melissa. Brock had been drinking way too much, and so did Melissa. Both were attractive people, and both were –apparently,- attracted to the other. Brock's adventures usually stopped with a bit of kissing and touching, sometimes a little bit more, but never, ever, he had sex with another girl. He knew it was happening now though. When Melissa took her top of and showed him her incredible, gorgeous breasts, he was sold. While he took his shirt of and unbelted his pants, she took off her skirt. When both were naked, Brock rolled on top of Melissa, and while he knew he was doing something wrong, he wasn't able to resist to gorgeous woman lying in front of him. Brock and Melissa walked down a little later, with flushed cheecks and giggling together. Jack had just left, and Reba walked over to Brock. She put his arm around him and said: "Brock! I was looking for you. Jack just left!" Brock smiled and nodded. "Shall we get another drink?"

It was four in the morning when Brock delivered Reba in her studentflat, both drunk and clumsy. "Brock.. Would you like to sleep on the couch? I don't think it's a good idea if you're going to walk home. I know it's not the most comfortable thing, but you'll probably sleep anyway." Both Brock and Reba figured it was a pretty sensible thing to say, and Brock decided it would be the best thing to stay over. As soon as both Reba and Brock's head hit their pillow, they fell asleep into a deep, deep dream.

_Note: Liked it, hated it? Button's below! x._


	3. Part 2

_Note: Second part is up! Let me know what you think of it! x._

**Part 2**

When Brock woke up that next morning, his headache was present as well. He looked around, wondering where the hell he was. He couldn't remember a single thing of the night before. He quickly recognized Reba's house though. On the clock that was hanging on the wall, he could see it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. He smelled the smell of coffee, and tried to get up. His head wasn't agreeing on that move though, and he tanked God that Reba walked in on that very same moment. "Hey sleepyhead, you're finally up?" She gave him her cup of coffee, what he thanked her for, and walked back to the kitchen to grab another cup for herself. When she came back, she made him move a little so she could sit next to him. "So, we had a lot of fun yesterday, didn't we?" Brock shrugged. "I guess... I'm not sure what exactly happend yesterday. Too bad though, I bet it was a lot of fun." Reba gave him a deadly look and smacked him on his arm, which almost made him drop his coffee. "You moron! You stupid, stupid, moron!" Brock looked at Reba with doubt; what the hell happend the evening before? "Reba...What happend?" Reba sighed and said, a little calmer now: "Brock... You sort of slept with someone. But not with Kirsty." Brock tried to dig as much as possible in his brain, and he did remember walking up to Melissa's bedroom. With Melissa. "You mean.. Wait a minute. I had sex with Melissa?!?" Reba nodded. Brock looked at Reba and said: "How do you know?" Reba gave him a weird face and said: "Well...After a while, it was kinda obvious you guys liked each other. You kept touching and kissing and bye the end of the night, you kept yelling she had this beautiful body and this gorgeous boobs and that sex with her was incredible!" Each word she said was louder and louder untill she almost screamed at him. "Reba, Reba, calm down. My head hurts already, don't make it even worse." Reba put her cup of coffee on the table and hit him hard. "Auch! What was that for?" "You moron! Don't you realise what you've done? Every single person in this world knows you're kissing every pretty girl in town, so does Kirsty, but do you really think she will be as forgiving as usual when she found out you slept with one of her friends?!" Brock tried to be funny and said: "First of all; I haven't kissed all pretty girls in town because I've never kissed you. And second; how is she going to find out?" Reba smacked Brock for his first comment, and then said: "How dó you think she is going to find out! I think our entire school knows what happend between you and Melissa, and there were defintely enough people who weren't drunk enough last night to forget about it." Brock sighed. He realised Reba was serious about this, and he knew he should talk to Kirsty as soon as possible as he could. "Reba... Can I use your shower?" Reba nodded and gave him a small smile. "Sure. Jack left a pair of jeans and a blouse last week, you can wear them if you like, he won't mind." Brock nodded. "Thanks a lot Reba." She nodded, then said: "Now hurry up. I make sure there's some aspirin when you get down."

Fifteen minutes later, Brock came rushing downstairs. He still looked like crap, but he looked better in the clean clothes Reba gave him. She handed him the aspirins and a glass of water and said: "I think you should go to Kirsty. Your car is standing there, so you have to go there anyway." Brock nodded. "Thanks Reba. I... I just hope Kirsty hasn't heard anything yet." Reba nodded and said: "I hope so too Brock. And... Not to be mean, but perhaps you can think about being faithfull to her in the future? It would save you a lot of trouble." Brock just nodded, and then walked out of the door. When Reba closed the front door of her appartment, she went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, and then sat down on the couch. She felt sorry for Kirsty. Reba was almost positive that Kirsty would know about Brock's adventure already, and it would break her down. Reba felt sorry for her friend. For some reason, she felt sympathy for Brock as well. She knew Brock loved to go to parties, and she also knew Kirsty didn't. Reba figured Brock just wanted his girlfriend to be with him when he was dancing, drinking and having fun. And if she wasn't around, he would be looking for someone else to do that with him. She knew he was wrong though, and she knew Brock knew as well. But the biggest question was if Kirsty would forgive him, even if he had been wrong for a very long time.

As quick as he could, Brock walked to Kirsty's appartment. He could hit himself for being his stupid self again. He knew he needed to stop doing what he did with all other girls in town, but he still hadn't figured out how to do it. He didn't know why he cheated on Kirsty as much as he did. He knew he loved her, but the last couple of months, he realised he was thinking more about other woman than he usually did. He had always been a big flirt, but he'd always thought that if he'd found the one, he would be faithful. Apparently, that was wrong. Or Kirsty just wasn't the one for him. But he refused to believe that. After all, she was nice, sweet, funny and very pretty. What more could he wish for? Something kept nagging though, but he tried to push it as far away as he could. He needed to talk to Kirsty, and when he entered her appartment's garden, he could see Kirsty was home. When he rang her doorbell, Kirsty's rommate Samantha opened the door. "Sam, hi." He wanted to walk in, but Samantha stopped him. "What exactly do you think you're going to do?" Brock looked at her in indignation. "You don't have to look as if you're a stupid cow, you idiot!" Brock sighed. "I guess Kirsty knows about what happend." "Duh." It was a short, simple answer, but it made Brock realise that he'd hurt Kirsty really bad this time. "Can I talk to her. Please?" Samantha just stood in the dooropening and said: "She really doesn't want to see you." "Samantha... Please. I really need to talk to her." "Too bad. Just pick up your car and leave." With that said, Samantha closed the door, and left Brock standing in front it. He sat down on the doorstep and put his head in his hands. He really blew things up this time.

Almost three hours after Brock had left, Reba was still alone, sitting on the couch, watching television. Her roommates were at their work, Jack was working as well, and Reba didn't know what to do. She was suprised when her doorbell rang. She was curious to see what unexpected visitor she had. When she saw Brock, and the look in his eyes, she realised she wasn't going to have a fun talk with her visitor.


	4. Part 3

_Note: Part 3. As always, let me know what you think of it! x_

**Part 3**

A devistated Brock was sitting next to Reba on the couch, with his head in his hands. He felt horrible. Why did he do this? Why couldn't he be faithful boyfriend instead of the cheating boyfriend he was?! "Brock, do you want a bear?" Reba tried to joke, but she didn't even get a deadly glare of him. Instead, he said: "I'd prefer coffee." Reba just nodded and went to the kitchen. As quick as possible, she came back with two coffeecups and two cookies. She handed the coffee and a cookie to Brock, then said softly: "What happend?" Brock shrugged and said: "Nothing happened, that's the whole darn problem! Samantha wouldn't even let me in her appartment! I've been waiting in front of her appartment for two hours, but nothing happend! Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Brock's eyes started to get wet, and Reba felt sorry for him. It broke her heart to see him like this. She grabbed his hand and said: "Brock... She needs time. It's not that weird she does. She needs to think." Brock looked in Reba's eyes and said: "Why can't she tell me those thoughts? She can yell at me, hit me, I don't care. But she can't ignore me, she just can't." Reba shrugged and murmered. "I think she does though." They sat down in silence for a while, until Reba said: "Brock.. What would you've done if Kirsty would've cheaten on you?" "Kirsty would never cheat on me." Brock said firmly. "I know, I know, but what if she did? Would you be able to forgive her in a split second?" Brock shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Reba looked at him. "You know just as well as I do that you wouldn't. Kirsty forgave you so many times already Brock, she even stopped mentioning all the things she heard about you. You just went over her limit this time." "I know, I know. Reba.... Can't you go and talk to her? Please?" Reba shook her head. "I don't know Brock, I don't want to be your relation therapist." "But you're my friend! And you're Kirsty's friend! Please... Perhaps she will talk to you?" "Fine, fine, I'll call her. Now you should go and get some sleep. I'll call you when I've talked to her, okay?" Brock and Reba stood up and Brock hugged Reba. "Thanks a lot, Reba!".

Kirsty was happy when Reba called her. Samantha had to leave for work and Kirsty didn't want to be alone, so she was glad Reba wanted to be with her. When Reba drove to Kirsty's house, she received at textmessage. When she stopped for a traffic light, she quickly looked at it. It was from Jack. **Hi honey. I'm home at seven. Wanna have dinner, I want to talk to you! x. **Reba smiled and wondered what he wanted to talk about, and quickly sent back: **Of course. See you at seven. Love you. x x. **A little later, she arrived at Kirsty's. She rang the doorbell, and in no time, Kirsty opened the door and gave her friend a big hug. "I'm glad you wanted to come." Reba could see her eyes were still red of crying. They sat down together on the couch, with Kirsty's homemade hot chocolate and Kirsty started talking. "I know this isn't the first time Brock did this. Well, it's the first time he did something beside kissing, as far as I know. But.. You know, what hurts the most, is that it was Melissa he did it with. I know she's pretty, but.... I just don't understand why he did it. What's so wrong with me that he constantly needs to find love in another place?" Kirsty sighed and tears welled up in her eyes again. Reba put her arm around Kirsty and said: "Ther's nothing wrong with you, you idiot! I... I don't know why Brock does those things, but it can't possibly be your fault. Don't ever think that again!" Kirsty calmed down a little bit and drunk a bit of her hot chocolate. Then she said: "Reba... I'd always thought Brock liked someone else. But I never thought it was Melissa. I never thought it would be one of my best friends." Reba quietly sat down with the hot chocolate to think a little. "Kirsty... Brock has been with me this morning. He really, really is devistated. Shouldn't you talk to him?" Kirsty looked at Reba and said: "I don't think I'm able to talk to him without getting angry." "Well.. Maybe it's good if you get angry. At least then he knows how you feel about it." Kirsty nodded. "That's true."

That evening, around seven, Kirsty decided she should as Brock to come over. She needed to tell him how she felt, even if that meant they needed to take a break. She hoped that wasn't necessary though. But it all depended on what was going to happen in their conversation. When Brock was at her house –after she's called him, he'd been driving so fast that he was there in five minutes,- he could see the look on her face was serious. He was scared to hear what she was going to tell him.

Meanwhile, the atmosphere between Jack and Reba was getting colder and colder. Reba knew there was something wrong with Jack, and he refused to tell her what. During dinner –Reba'd expected something sweet and fun, but Jack had just ordered pizza,- there was this tension between them and they were barely speaking to each other. After almost fortyfive minutes, Reba'd had enough of it. "Jack, that's it! What's going on? You're barely talking to me and when I ask you something, you just answer with yes or no! What's going on?" Jack sighed and Reba could see even clearer that there was something wrong. "Jack, what is it?" She quietly whispererd. Jack grabbed her hand and said: "Reba.. I'm sorry. I... I can't do this anymore. I thought I loved you, I really did. But..I'm not ready to be as committed to someone as we are now, Reba. I'm sorry." Reba shook his hand off of hers and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she'd been having doubts about their relationship lately, but this was so unexpected, it felt like a huge splash of ice cold water in her face. "Are you serious?" She stood up and grabbed her coat. Jack stood next to her and turned her around, so they faced each other. "I'm sorry Reba. I...I hope we can stay friends." Reba felt tears coming and walked out of Jack's house as fast as she could. Friends, friends... How could she possibly stay friend with him when she didn't want to be just his friend. Reba felt horrible.

In Kirsty's appartment was a huge fight going on. The argument between the two lovers was getting heavier and more painful with every word that was said. "Brock, you're being selfish! How can you expect me, to be forgiving when you keep chasing after other girls! I've been forgiving enough!" Kirsty started talking louder and louder. "Kirsty, I want to be with you! You're gorgeous, why wouldn't I be?!" "Brock! Is that all you can say about me? That I'm gorgeous? Jesus Chris, I want you to love me because you love me for who I am, not because you think I look good!" "Damn, Kirsty, I don't mean it that way, and you know that just as well as I do!" "No, I don't, Brock!" Kirsty yelled, and Brock wanted to scream something back, but Kirsty was quicker. Suprisingly calm she said: "Brock... This isn't working. We can't even talk like normal people anymore. I think we should take a little break, Brock. Or maybe a big break, I don't know. But whe can't be together right now, that's fore sure."


	5. Part 4

_Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter online, but my computer crashed so I had to re-write it! It's a very short chapter, but I hope you guys like it and I hope I'm able to update very soon! x._

**Part 4**

When Reba came home that evening, her roommates –Lisa and Delta,- could see Reba had been crying. Reba refused to tell them anything though; she felt embarresed and didn't want to tell anyone about what happend between her and Jack. She couldn't believe Jack just ruined their relationship and frienship. He was such an ass. She also hated to be vulnerable. She never wanted to show anyone when she was sad. It didn't matter when she was alone though; tears started falling down her cheeks again, and when she heard her cellphone ring, she still hoped it was Jack. To tell her he was sorry, to tell her he had been wrong... Reba couldn't believe how much she still loved him after his behaviour that evening. Reba felt somewhat dissapointed when she saw it was a textmessage from Brock. **Kirsty broke up with me. Are you home? **Reba felt sorry for her friend, but she didn't had the energy to comfort him since she felt horrible herself. She texted back: **I'm sorry Brock. Are you ok? You can't come over now, I'll explain it later. x. **When she had sent the message, she heard a knock on her door. A few seconds later, she felt someone sitting next to her on her bed, stroking her hair. When she turned her head, she saw it was Delta. Delta didn't say a thing; she just sat next to her friend, trying to make her feel a little better if it was possible. They were just sitting next to each other, saying nothing. And for some reason, it made Reba feel better. Just by realising, she had a real friend there. Reba felt the urge to talk. Reba tried not to cry when she said: "Delta.... Jack broke up with me. He... He said he didn't want to be as committed as he was with me. Can you believe that?!? Can you believe that?!? And then he said; I hope we can stay friends! How can I stay friends with him when I want him to be my boyfriend?" Reba felt tears on her cheeks and quickly tried to hide them. Delta had seen them though. "Reba... Don't be ashamed to cry. You can cry, it's okay to cry." It was all Delta said. And Reba decided, she would listen to her friend this time.

Brock was on his own that evening. He was sitting on his couch, with a beer in his hand –his fifth that evening,-, watching a stupid reality tv show. He felt horrible. He never thought Kirsty would break up with him. He could imagine her being upset, but breaking up? He knew that he was wrong, but he thought Kirsty would've given him another chance. Apparently, she wouldn't. He'h hoped Reba could've come to him, but unfortunately, she could't. He was wondering why. Reba was always there for him, usually when he called, she was there in no time. He realised he needed to thank her for being there for him. Now that Kirsty broke up with him, he realised he wasn't thankful enough, for her being his girlfriend. He always thought she was gorgeous and perfect, but he never told her she was. Brock told himself that, from now on, he would tell every single woman he loved, how beautiful she was. He sighed and grabbed another beer. He was thinking of women. Women in general. What woman would he want to have as his wife? His first thought was Heidi Klüm. Too bad she had family in Germany; that was way too far to travel. When he was started thinking serious, he didn't need that much time to realise what his perfect woman was. She needed to be beautiful. In a certain way that made him wanna be with her forever. That made him wanna hold her, kiss her and touch her in a way no one else could. She needed to be nice, sweet and friendly. She needed to be funny. And she needed to be a little sharp. Not in a annoying way, but she defenitely needed to stand up for herself when she felt like she needed to. But most of all, he needed his girlfriend to be his best friend. Brock realised Kirsty never made him feel the way he wanted to feel when he was with her. Kirsty had never been his best friend, or even a friend. After he'd met Reba, he'd met Kirsty, and that's how they met. And they became lovers very quick. Brock realised that breaking up with Kirsty, had also broken up his group of friends, Kirsty, Jack, Reba and himself. But he knew Reba would always be his friend, she'd always been. With his seventh beer in his hand, it suddenly hit him. It was Reba. He always felt good around Reba. She made him laugh, and she was sharp. She was funny. And she was sweet. And he needed her in his life, forever. That was for sure. And he was lying to himself if he would say he'd never though about kissing her. Or touching her. When they were on the beach in the summer, he always needed to keep his thoughts on another subject when he saw Reba in her bikini. It was Reba, defenitely. He grabbed his cellphone; he was going to tell her his thoughts.

_Note: Let me know what you think of it! Button's below!_


	6. Part 5

_Note: Fifth part's here! I hope you'll enjoy it! x. _

**Part 5**

Meanwhile, Reba was in her room on her own again. Lisa had to work in the local bar, and Delta had promised to help her there. Delta wanted to call in sick to stay with Reba though, but Reba assured her she would be fine on her own. Reba was listening to music in her livingroom. She had turned off her cellphone, computer and television, and was reading a book. She needed to be relaxed and calmed down. Reba knew what happened between her and Jack was never going to be fixed. It had ended were it ended that evening. Reba felt horrible and sad, but she realised that their break up must had happened for a reason. And Reba believed that it somehow would be clear for what reason it did. In the mean time, she just needed to try to not miss her relationship with Jack too much and try to move on. And her first step in that plan was a quiet, relaxing evening, with no one around and just music to listen to and words on paper to read. At that point, Brock was calling Reba. She didn't answer. It made him somewhat angry. He wánted her to pick up and tell him to come over and then make love until they fell asleep. Brock knew he had been drinking too much, since he just wanted to be with a woman and kiss her and make love to her. That it was Reba though, did mean something. It meant that he didn't just wanted a woman, but that he wanted a certain woman. And not just some random, pretty girl. He wanted to see Reba, right now, and grabbed his car keys. When Brock realised he couldn't even open his front door in a normal way, he realised he'd probably been drinking a little too much. He made the wise decision to wait for the next morning to talk to Reba, and hoped he wasn't having a hangover.

The next morning, Reba woke up early that morning. The sun was shining through her curtains and the birds were singing –as usual-. She quietly looked in Delta's room, and saw she was still sleeping like a rock. So was Lisa. Reba heard them coming home at five in the morning. It was just eight in the morning now, so they would probably be asleep for a long time. Reba decided to get dressed and get some coffee at the nearest shop. She loved their coffee, and when it was a muggy summerevening, she would usually go get a frapuchinno with a little caramel. She was in the mood for a normal coffee though. She got dressed and grabbed her purse, and went out for a walk to the shop. When she arrived, she was glad to see there was no line. She could quickly get to the cash desk and order her coffee. She decided to drink it on the little terrace in front of the shop. She enjoyed looking at the people walking bye, and suddenly thought about Brock. And his break up with Kirsty. She decided to text him immidiately, and texted: **Brock, you want to meet me for breakfast at WOK? I've got something to tell you as well. Love, xx. **She hoped he was awake.

Brock woke up when his cellphone started beeping. He wasn't feeling sick, but his head was knocking like hell. He was annoyed that someone texted him that early, but immidiately smiled when he saw it was from Reba. He was delighted that she wanted to meet him for breakfast, and decided he would take some aspirin and get up to meet her. He quickly texted back he'd be there in thirty minutes, and ran to the bathroom to get a shower. Just in time he arrived at WOK, a local diner wich was opened twentyfour hours a day. Brock and Reba smiled at each other when they saw the other, and Brock sat down. The waitress handed him a card, but Brock and Reba already knew what they wanted and ordered immidiately. Brock decided to tell her what he wanted to tell her the evening before. It hadn't been out of his mind at all, but he was glad he didn't went over to Reba's house drunk. She probably didn't appreciated it. He decided to do it immidiately, but Reba started talking as well. They said the exact same thing: "I want to tell you something." Brock's heart started pounding a little louder; was Reba thinking the same? Brock said: "You go first." Reba smiled a small smile. "First of all; I'm sorry about your break up with Kirsty. I really hate that you guys broke up, when you two weren't fighting because of your flirting, you two were actually a cute couple." Brock smiled a little dissapointed at Reba; this was heading a total different direction. Reba continued. "You're not the only one with a broken heart though. There's one sitting in front of you as well." It didn't immidiately occure to Brock that Reba meant that she and Jack broke up as well. When he saw Reba's eyes getting wet, he realised it. And he also realised that it was good he'd let her talk first; apparently she wasn't planning on telling him what he wanted her to tell him. He felt very sorry for her though, and placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry Reba. What happened?"

After Reba had told Brock about what Jack told her, she felt somewhat releived. It helped to talk to someone, and Brock was being so sweet, even when he felt bad himself because of his break up with Kirsty. When they finished breakfast, Brock came up with a idea. He said: "Reba! Let's go on a little trip. We can go to California for a couple of days, to the beach. I can call my parents " Reba smiled. It was actually a good idea. "That sounds like fun. But I'd like it if we invite some other people. Not that I don't like being with just you, but it would be fun to be with some more people." Brock nodded, somewhat dissapointed. He'd actually figured he and Reba would go on a trip together. Reba started to like the idea of a trip more and more and said: "What if I'd invite Delta? Then you could invite one of your friends as well." Reba smiled and Brock was glad to see she was enthousiast about the idea. He nodded and said: "I think it's a good idea. You know what, I'll go and see Marc now. If you do the same with Delta, we can meet tonight for dinner and see what plans we can make." Reba nodded; she was exited! "I hope Delta wants to come along, and I really hope she doesn't have to work tonight." Brock nodded. They walked home together. When they had to go their seperate ways, Reba gave Brock a quick kiss on his cheek and said: "I'll see you tonight!" After that, they both headed their own way. Reba was suprised to realise she felt good. Jack was still in her mind and she still hated it that he wasn't hers anymore, but a trip to California was exciting. She was curious to go there again and walk on the sand and swim in the sea. Meanwhile, Brock hoped the trip was going to lead to something between him and Reba. He hoped he could make her forget Jack and start something beautiful with her. That Marc and Delta would be there as well, was the only thing that bothered him a little. On the other hand, they were two very nice people and he liked them a lot. And if he explained to them what he wanted to reach that vacation, they would probably make sure he and Reba would spent some quality time together.

_Note: I don't have a clue if there's something called WOK, but I had to have some name, haha ;)! Let me know what you think of this part, I really appreciate it! x._


	7. Part 6

_Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm really busy with school and I'm having less time to write. I hope the next update will be soon. Please enjoy this chapter! x._

**Part 6**

That next Monday, Reba, Brock, Delta and Marc arrived in the sunny California. Both Delta and Marc had been thrilled when their friend had asked them to go to the westside of the country and had said yes immidiately. Reba was very excited about the trip. Not only she would be with one of her best friends, she would also have company of a man she liked. Brock was one of her oldest friends, but Reba was realizing she started to enjoy his company more and more. The day before their trip, the four had met at Brock's place for dinner, and after Marc had left and Delta had headed off for work, she and Brock were left together. Reba and Brock had been together untill three in the morning, talking, laughing and drinking. She had enjoyed that night, and realised she started looking at Brock in a different way. She tried to hide it as good as possible though. Reba was sure it was because Reba wanted to be loved like Jack did before their break up. And besides, Brock was probably still hurt because of Kirsty. When the four arrived at the beachhouse of Brock's parents, they unpacked their bags and bought a sandwich, and went to the beach. Reba and Delta put their bags on the sand when they arrived, put their huge towels on the ground and unbuttoned their tops and shorts. Brock and Marc were wearing sunglasses and Brock was delighted to see Reba take off her clothes without realizing he was looking at her body. Her green bikini matched perfectly with her red hair and pale skin. Marc was more interested in Reba's blonde friend Delta. She looked stunning, and after he'd took his shirt off and put his sunglasses down he said: "Delta, you want to go for a swim?" Delta and Reba had a small moment of eyecontact. Reba knew Delta was in a way attracted to Marc's looks, and she'd be happy if her friend would finnaly have a lover. In less then a minute, Delta and Marc were gone to the water.

Meanwhile, Reba and Brock were lying on their towel. Reba knew she would burn easily because of the sun, and was waiting for Delta to come back to put some sun glare on her back. It took a little too long though, so Reba decided Brock had to be the one to do it. "Brock?" He lifted his head and saw Reba sitting in front of him. "Can you put some sun glare on my back please?" Brock was suprised when she asked him to, but said yes immidiately. Reba sat down on her towel, and handed Brock the bottle and said: "Can you untie the knot in my bikini rope? Otherwise I'm going to have a little stripe on my back." Brock swallowed and said as casual as possible: "Sure." While she held her bikinitop, Brock started to apply the sunscrean. When he felt her soft skin, he realized she was sitting so close to her, touching her skin and smelling her perfume. He started rubbing her back a little and pulled her hair over her shoulder so it wasn't in his way. Reba enjoyed Brock's hands on her skin. It felt very good to feel his hands touching her skin, rubbing her back. After almost fifteen minutes, Reba started realizing she was getting caught in the moment. She softly said: "I think it's done now, don't you think?" Brock murmered something unhearable and Reba said: "Can you put a knot in my bikini top again?" "Of course." After he'd done that, Reba lay down on her belly again and Brock lay down on his towel. He kept glaring at the beautiful redhead next to him though.

That evening, they went to a local bar near the beachhouse. Marc and Delta were constantly hanging to each other, kissing each other and touching each other. It was a fact that they would probably be a couple in no time. Reba was happy for her friend, but she and Brock felt a little uncomfortable between them. There was a certain tension between them that both felt but neither could describe. After Delta and Marc told them they went to the beachhouse, Brock and Reba decided to take a walk on the beach and the boulevard. They figured Delta and Marc wanted to spent time together and Brock and Reba both loved the beach. They first walked over the boulevard, seeing lots of little stores and lots of people. After a while they went to the beach. As soon as they set foot on the sand, Reba took off her shoes. Brock looked at her and Reba said: "I love this. Walking on the sand, with those shining stars in the sky. It's incredible." Brock followed Reba's actions and a little later they were walking near the sea in silence. Almost twenty minutes after they'd passed the beachhouse they were staying, Reba said: "Shall we sit down for a while?" Brock nodded and they sat down in the sand, watching the sea getting wilder and the stars shining in the dark. Brock moved a little closer to Reba when he saw her shivering. "Are you cold?" She nodded and said: "A little." "You want to go back to the beachhouse?" Without actually thinking, Reba let her heart talk and said: "No. I like this." Brock decided to take a little risk and pulled her close to him, to make her feel a little less cold. Reba didn't complain. Maybe because of the alcohol, maybe because she just felt comfortable next to him. She put her head on his shoulder, but didn't feel comfortable. Brock noticed it. Reba stood up and sat down between his legs, laying a bit on his cheast while he pulled his arms around her, holding her close. It felt so good and so comfortable and Reba wondered why she was trying to hide her feelings that morning. When she turned her head to face Brock, their eyes locked. Their heads moved closer and when their lips touched, they felt a certain passion neither could describe.

_Note: What do you think of it? Liked it, hated it? Let me know! x._


	8. Part 7

_Note: GUYS! Wow, it's been a while. I'm so, so sorry for not updating for over a year. How rude of me! I'm currently very busy with school since I'm in my final year, but I suddenly have this inspiration-overflow. So I decided to write. I really want to finish this story because I hate having a lot of unfinished stories, and I really hope that there are still some folks out here interested. Please enjoy! x._

Reba moved herself a little bit so she could lean in closer to the kiss she and Brock were sharing. Somehow, this felt so much better than the kisses she had shared with Jack. It was a weird thing to realise, but she simply couldn't deny it. Kissing Brock felt like kissing the man of her dreams. Perhaps Brock was the man of her dreams.

Brock slowly moved his hand to the neck of the redhead in front of him. Her skin was surprisingly soft, and their lips seemed to fit perfectly. He felt himself deepen the kiss. And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Kristy flashed through his mind. He'd just broken up with her. How bad was it to already love someone after such a short time?

Brock didn't had a long time to think about that though; Reba broke their kiss and stared at him with sparkling blue eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. "That was somewhat… Unexpected," Reba managed to say.

Brock grabbed her hand and said: "You think?"

Reba shrugged; she knew what Brock meant. They had both felt the sparks that were flying around when they were together. Then again, they'd been undeniable. Reba wasn't quite sure how to handle things though. She and Jack had just broken up; wasn't it strange to fall in love so quickly after breaking up a long time relationship? Not knowing what to do, she got up from the sand and said: "We should get back to the apartment. Marc and Delta are probably wondering where we are."

Brock got up as well, somewhat surprised with the sudden change of Reba's mood. Was she regretting kissing him? He shrugged and said: "Don't you think they have more eyes for each other instead of us?"

Reba didn't dare to look into Brock's eyes when she said: "I don't know, but what if they're looking for us? I don't want them to worry."

Reba started walking in the direction of the city. Brock realised that, if he wouldn't stop her and say something about their kiss, they probably wouldn't ever discuss. That was why he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Hey! Brock, seriously, we have to go!" Reba was glad Brock couldn't see her face; it was currently coloured in a deep shade of red, and not only because of the sun that had been shining on her face the entire day. No matter how light it was, every single touch from Brock made her shiver.

Brock put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He didn't give Reba any time to complain because he immediately said: "Don't you think we should talk about that kiss?"

"What is there to talk about," Reba whispered, "it was a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Brock moved his mouth to her neck, and Reba could feel his warm breath in her neck. It made her shiver.

"Brock, seriously, stop doing this! We should go!"

"Well, I don't want to go." Brock simply stated. He backed off a little again so he could face Reba again. His eyes pierced right through her blue pair when he said: "Tell me you didn't feel that spark when we kissed. If you didn't, we'll leave. But if you did, I think we should do something with that. Because, honestly, I've never felt that much when I kissed someone. Not even when I kissed Kristy."

Reba turned her eyes. She couldn't face him when she would say what she was about to say. She wanted to tell him she felt the same. She wanted to tell Brock that kissing him felt so much better than kissing Jack had every felt. But saying that would feel as treachery towards Jack. That was why Reba softly said: "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Brock. Let's just forget this."

Reba managed to get out of Brock's grip and walk towards the city lights, without looking back. A stunned Brock was left behind on the beach.

_Note: So, this was it, my come-back, haha ;-)! I know it's short, but this really needed to end here. Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon. I've got plenty of ideas for this story, as long as there are people interested of course. Please let me know if you are, that button's below here somewhere... xxx. _


End file.
